Todd Two: The Return of Tobias
by flyawaymydarlings
Summary: Sweet little Toby Ragg has grown up, permanently changed by the events of Sweeney Todd. Named changed, and murderous, join Tobias and his loyal companion Clara as they quietly massacre those in London deemed unworthy through short, poorly crafted songs once a chapter. For my Roomie
1. Opening Title

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it  
And its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit  
And it goes by the name of London._

Tobias had been good. But that was a long, long time ago. He was young. He did learn.


	2. No Place Like London

It had been 14 years and 364 days sense Tobias had been in London. He had been 14 when he left… 14 when everything had happened. The man released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in as he went down the old Fleet Street. His eyes were dark and sullen, his hair long and lose. He adjusted his collar, clearing his throat as he stood outside the building of the only place he had ever considered home. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Knock, enter, leave, but soon he didn't have a choice.

"What are you doing?" Tobias unwilling flinched before turning to face the voice.

"Thinking." He mumbled to the woman.

She looked left and right, before up at him. "In- front of my shop?" She asked, dragging out the word "In" a bit. He eyed her evenly, tilting his head in the slightest nod. "Right. Would you like to come in?"

Tobias tensed. "No."

The girl glanced up, obviously not quite sure what to do about this conversation. "Alright… Then can you move over so I can get in?" She asked, and Tobias was suddenly aware she was holding a box filled with sewing equipment. He quickly took off down the street, needing to get away, feeling the woman's eyes on him as he walked.

_There was a shop that once was there_

_And it was wonderful…_

_A simple shop that once was there._

_That sold pies beyond compare…_

_And it was wonderful, and they were delic'ous…_

_And they weren't real meat._


	3. The Worst Pies In London

He had nowhere to go. He spent the evening stalking the streets of London, the night scuffling with the street rats. The first light was coming up, and he didn't fancy sleeping on the side of the road if he didn't have to.

He went back to Miss Lovett's old pie shop, pausing in front of the door, taking a short breath. Then he knocked, or _banged_ more precisely. And continued to do so, until the door was answered.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!" A voice, the same voice, called from inside, as he heard the doors lock-_s_ get opened. The woman looked different. It took him a moment to realize she was in her nightgown.

"I'd like to come in now." He declared.

She stared at him. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He looked around her in the shop, as much as he could see. It had been minutes, and he realized he hadn't responded. The woman was still looking at him expectantly with large brown eyes.

"No."

She paused, and opened the door, stepping out of the way, letting him in. He stepped in, and looked around. It was so different, but he could see how it was, how it had been, perfectly.

"Do you need to sit down?" The woman asked, concerned. He didn't answer and she brought a seat to him, sitting him down gently, as Tobias became overcome by memories of the home to the worst pies in London.

His breathing fastened, and the woman went to work getting him a drink, seeing he was in obvious need of something to calm him down.

_Wait!_

_Take a breath_, _take a seat._

_You're given me a fright-_

_I thought you were a cop!_

_Half a moment, here'sa drink._

_All I meant was with you bangin' on my door._

_Did you come here for a reason?_

_Do forgive if the drinks a little strong._

_Ugh! Yes it is._

_I haven't tried it in so long!_

_But that is no matter_

_It's for you._

_Here you are!_

_Heaven knows it's dry, sir!_

_Hm._

_May I ask your fascination with my store?_

_'__Cause I've never seen you 'round here before. _


	4. Poor Thing

Tobias took the drink, nerves calmed. He looked intently at the woman, who gave an uncomfortable smile and looked away. "What's your name?" He asked, pressing the empty glass against his pale forehead, moving his glare to the wall.

"Clara Lovett."

Tobias snapped his intention to her. "What?"

Clara was taken aback. "Cl... Clara Lovett." She repeated, quieter.

"What's your relation to Nellie Lovett?"

"She… she was my Aunt. She left the shop to my mother, after she… _died_. I'm assuming you heard of how she died? Everyone in London has. Burned alive in her own furnace. Someone turned the furnace off just in time so that her teeth weren't ash, so that when the investigators finally came about, they identified her by a gold tooth she had in the back of her mouth, that the dentist remembered specifically, because all her teeth were in surprisingly good shape, and she requested it to be pulled, and she got a discount on the tooth. He had kept hers, not finding the right price for one in such a shape, and it was a match. Mad, huh? But I'm boring you, aren't I? You know the story, don't you?"

Tobias didn't answer for long time. "No." His voice was hoarse. He shattered the glass in his hand.

"Oh!" Clara gasped, going to work finding to get something to clean his hand up with. She found a rag she poured alcohol on it, then went to her sewing kit, pulling out a tool that was roughly tweezers, and going to work on his hand.

_There was a barber and his life_

_And he was murderous…_

_A proper killer with his knife_

_But he acc'dently killed his wife_

_And he was murderous…_

_(Spoken)_

_Todd, his name was._

_Sweeney Todd._


	5. My Friends

"And… How did _he_ die?" Tobias asked softly.

"Suicide." She paused. "It's thought."

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not so sure." They stared at each other for a long time. "His throat was cut, but no knife was ever found on him." Tobias's fingers twitched. He had kept the blade. He had it on him. He _always _had it on him. "He had a both of razors upstairs, and one was missing. There had to be somebody else."

"Who do you think did it?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know… I didn't, at least." Clara whispered. Tobias stood, Clara would have to go.

"Thank you." She whispered, surprising him.

"What are you talking about?"

"That man killed my aunt. I don't know who you are, or why… But I'm no fool. Your face, when I told you… You knew her."

He paused, then nodded slowly.

_She was my mum_

_Well not my real one._

_She took me in…_

_She gave me a new life._

_My mum._

_My loving mum._

_Speak to me Clara._

_Tell me…_

_To keep you._

_You know, you know that I need_

_Someone else_

_To avenge, with me_

_My mum._


	6. Green Finch and Linnet Bird

"Your mum?" She repeated, slightly disgusted. She _had _found him rather attractive, but if he was practically her cousin… Well, cousin is far off, and he wasn't by blood. He. He, he, he. Who was he? "I never caught your name."

He paused. He wasn't going to give his real name. Tobias Ragg was gone. No more would he ever be called by that ridiculous name… A false identity. It was rather clever. He opened his mouth to answer, only to have a young blonde flit through the door, out of breath.

"Clara!" She gasped, running into his new partner's arms, without a glance at Tobias. "Oh, Clara, it was the most horrible thing!"

"What was, Birdy?" Clara asked, concerned, wiping off the girls face. _Birdy._

"Oh," Birdy wept dramatically for a moment, before finding the courage to go on. "I was sleeping, of course I was sleeping, at this hour, who wouldn't be, although I suppose you… _Two._" She cast a accusatory glance at Tobias, seeming to realize he was here for the first time. However, she went on. "I was sleeping, and suddenly, my cat, Moon, jumped on my bed and startled me awake. She wouldn't quit screeching at the window, so I sit up, and I look out, and, oh, Clara, there was a man there, right outside my window!" She at this point, could no longer go on, overcome by tears. Clara went to work with the comforting, as Tobias watched them, glaring and unmoving.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Clara asked.

Birdy shook her head. "It was so dark, he was just this large, lurking, hulking, figure, oh, I screamed and he ran off, and I was so frightened, and I came straight here." She sobbed.

This resulted in a grunt from Tobias, the first noise he had made sense Birdy had appeared. An idea was formulating in his head. A slow… Not quite smile, but something close to, spread across his face. "Birdy, do you have any idea who it was?" He grumbled.

Birdy seemed to pause, considering if she should tell this stranger, or ask who he was, but a nod from Clara launched her into her story. "Several."

_George Finn and Linnel Brae _

_Nick Ickleson, Blake Burns, _

_All intr'sted you see._

_All of them stalked about_

_Sitting in the day,_

_Waiting 'round for me._


	7. Alms Alms

Tobias's glare lightened slightly. "I will make sure you're safe. Anything for a friend of Clara's." He gave what was a less-than-convincing smile. Birdy seemed impressed none the less. "Clara, you get Birdy into bed, and a cup of tea, or something stronger. Whatever she needs." He said, as if he owned the place, which, in his mind, he did. "Birdy, what is your street?" Birdy gave him the address. "I'll be back." With that, he left the shop, before Clara could protest.

He went to the street, lurking about, looking around in the dim light, in hopes of finding someone doing the same. It didn't take long, before a scuffle in the shadows caught his attention. He lunged at the body, pulling them into the light. It was a man, with a long mess of hair, color too hard to tell in the lighting. He had a beard that matched his hair color, and wide, nervous eyes.

"Have you been looking into young women's bedrooms?" Tobias questioned, although it was a threat more than anything.

The man pulled himself back. "I most certainly have not!" He denied. "I am simply a beggar." Tobias looked the man up and down. He wasn't heavy, but he wasn't thin. Not beggar thin. In fact, despite being rather dirty, his overall appearance wasn't recklessly un-groomed.

"Wrong answer." He reached to his blade, causing the man's eyes to grow even larger. At first Tobias figured it was from fear… But there was something else. _Recognition._

"I know that razor." The man whispered.

"Who are you?" Tobias demanded. 

_Fine, fine I'll tell you my name sir_

_Anthony is the name, a pirate._

_And you? Who are you?_


	8. Johanna

"Anthony, a pirate." Tobias repeated incredulously. He debated a moment, not sure if he would give the man a name. He had no reason to. Nor one not to. "Daniel Collins." He wasn't sure why he chose the name. It wasn't theatrical, or easy to remember. Maybe that was it. He wanted to be someone easily forgotten. That would make things simpler. "Tell me, Anthony, a pirate, what you were doing haunting outside a pretty young woman's home at this hour?" That wasn't the real question he wanted to ask, but it would have to do.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Anthony responded evenly. For a skittish seeming man, he was upfront. Tobias paused, considering. He had an idea of what Anthony was going to ask, and found it would work in his favor as well.

"I don't think you're in a position to be asking questions." His voice was a growl. "But, because I'm feeling generous, I accept your proposal." He spoke formally, which was strange. He hadn't spoken this much in a long, long time.

"That's my daughter. I think." The pirate explained slowly.  
"Daughter?" Tobias paused. "You think?"

"It's my turn to ask the question." Anthony retorted. "Where did you get that razor?"

"Family heirloom." He said shortly. "Now explain." Anthony was quite obviously not convinced.

_I had her, Birdanya, _

_I had her._

_I didn't mean for her to waken,_

_Unsatisfied my wife took her._

_Back to London she was taken._

_Birdanya._

_I missed her, Birdanya._

_I missed her._


	9. Pirelli's Miracle Elixir

"Now." Anthony readjusted his collar. "Mind telling me where you really got that blade?"

Tobias regarded the man with distaste. "I was given it." That wasn't a complete lie.

"By who?" The pirate pushed.

"What's it to you?"

"I recognize it. And you know I do to. So, how about you be straight with me, hm?" The man stood straight –well, straight. He seemed permanently hunched, probably from years of strenuous physical labor. "Who are you? And how do you know Mr. Todd?"

_There_. He'd said it. There was no reason lying to him now. These two men must've known each other, even if neither was striking recognition. "I lived with him, years ago."

It took a moment, but a distant memory seemed to click in Anthony's eyes. "You're the kid who worked for the woman."

_"Her name was Mrs. Lovett." _His stance became defensive again, anger flaring in his eyes that someone dare be able to forget her name.

Anthony immediately put his hands up, backing down like the dog he was. "Sorry, mate, meant no disrespect." He was obviously trying to calm Tobias down. The man knew how to pick his battles. "Her name just slipped my mind is all. It was an awful while ago. I did like 'er. She's who convinced Mr. Todd to help me with this… Well, it's a long story, but in short, I do owe her, even if things didn't end well. In fact, is she still in that shop? May go pay 'er, and 'im and visit. I never got to properly thank them. This is the first night I've been back in London for nearly fifteen years." Tobias could relate to that. He relaxed his posture.

"Nellie Lovett, was her name. Don't forget again." He huffed, done with this conversation. He had come for blood, and now had no reason to take it.

Until Anthony made a vital mistake. "But, you're name wasn't Daniel Collins, that's for sure." Tobias stiffened. "'Old on… It's coming back to me…Wunnit… Something like Tommy?" That was close enough to be dangerous.

Tobias whipped around, the blade finding its way into his palm in one swift movement. Anthony didn't have to move out of the way, before the razor was in his jugular, and Tobias was bathed in blood. "_No chances,"_ he grumbled, feeling that should be his motto, and he was planning to keep it that way too, until another shadow flickered in the corner of his eye. He reeled his arm back and swung around, prepared to charge whoever had witnessed his actions.

But something caused him to stop short. It was… _crying. _A child's cry. He lowered his hand, sheathing his razor once again, softening despite himself. "Hello?" He called, inching closer to the small figure slowly coming into view in the dark.

A small, jumbled, fast pace voice answered him.

_I saw nothing, I promise you that sir_

_I was asleep, be sure_

_True, sir, true,_

_Believe me, sir?_

_Nothing to see, sir?_

_There's nothing for me to've seen or do._


End file.
